gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle
Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle '''(typecast as '''XCode: Project Ultimate Versus Battle) is a 2.5D crossover fighting game developed by Orange Soft and published by both Orange Soft, In-Verse Productions and GameCom. Released for the Arcade, Samsung Zeo, GigaCom, Wii U, XBox ONE, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. It will feature characters from Orange Soft, GameCom and In-Verse franchises. The Game's Ratings are: ESRB: T, PEGI: 16, CERO: B, ACB: M. Gameplay The game features the same tag/switch system as its predecessor Orange Soft x GameCom: Clash of Two Universes, with the addition of a new trio team mode. The game uses an interchangeable 6-button system. At the start of the game, the player can choose between two control schemes: *Standard style: Three buttons for light, medium and heavy attacks, one for blocking and two additional buttons for switching between characters. *Compressed style: Two buttons for light and heavy attacks, one for special moves, one for blocking and two additional buttons for switching between characters. The game features a new "Switch Meter", located just above the X-Meter, that decreases as the player changes characters and fill us justs as easily. Each switch attempt consumes one part of the three-level Switch meter, so when the Switch meter is depleted, the player cannot switch unltil the meter has at least one level replenished. This is done to avoid the cheap infinte switch combos from last game. Other new game play features include "Breakers", which works like the "Vita Break" in the Crisis Moon series, performed by pressing L+M+H+S simultaneously, and automatically depletes the Guard gauge for a certain aount of time. Pressing a switch button during the Breaker will allow the player to switch in the middle of the Breaker animation. However, pressing both switch buttons will activate X-Mode instead (see below). X-Mode is a special mode that powers up the player's attacks and allows them to perform unlimited Burst Drives and Cross Drives for a certain amount of time. Performed by pressing all six buttons at any point during the match. Can only be used once per match. The Ultima Drive is an extremely powerful attack that can only be used once per match by the remaining character, when both partners are knocked out, during full meter X-Mode. When playing solo, Ultima Drives can insted be accessed when the player's HP is depleted by almost half. Most Ultima Drives are comboable. The game uses cel-shaded 3D models coupled with 60fps frame movement. And with the 2D-style gameplay, the game creates a 2D-esque illusion. Codes The "style" system from the last game is revamped, with the new Code system. There are four "codes" to choose from, each with their own abilities, advantages and disadvantages: *α-Code: Three-level, Abilities: Double Airdash, Quick Flash Step, G-Cancel *β-Code: Two-level, Abilities: Reflecting Guard, Fast Hit Recovery, Air Absolute Guard *γ-Code: Singular, Abilities: Charge Attack, Guard Counter, Down Strike *δ-Code: Stackable (up to five), Abilities: G-Cancel, Guard Counter, Air Absolute Guard Story The game takes place in the same Xros Universe as its predecessor. After the events of the first game, the Xros Universe grew larger and larger, attracting other universes such as the In-Verse galaxy. One day, a great power source, Enerjia, was found beneath the core of the Xros Universe. With the discovery of Enerjia, and the infinite possibilities that came with it, the people of the Xros Universe are thrust into a war for the power of Enerjia. Some search for the power for their own good, while some seek to change the world with it. However, the rampant war and chaos soon awakened the ancient evil known as Kaos, the embodiment of all the world's sins, thought to be sealed inside the Xros Universe. With the awakening of Kaos, a question arises: who will succeed in obtaining the unlimited power of Enerjia?: will it be Orange Soft, In-Verse or GameCom?. Characters Orange Soft side *Yuko Amano (Fight or Die) *Eiji Kagami (Fight or Die) Noriaki Sugiyama - *Len Stadfeld (Fight or Die) *Rokuro Higurashi (Fight or Die) *Adel Lee (Fight or Die) *Ayori Kanzaki (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) *Shou Yamura (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) *Gareth Mason (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) *Crack (Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance) *Vernon Lynch (Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance) *Kokoro Katsura (Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance) *Experiment 926 (Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance) *Aris (Fight or Die)^ *Crimson Yuko (Fight or Die)* *Kain (Code Chronos) *Faye Kurosawa (Code Chronos) *Renji Hide (Code Chronos) *L.D. 50 (Code Chronos) *Rick Durst (Code Chronos) *Astrid (Code Chronos) *Helena Valentine (Code Chronos) *Emery Yamanaka (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction) *Ethan Burnley (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction) *Mirai Kasugano (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction) *Ash (Code Chronos)^ *Mephistopheles (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction)^ *Kristoff Banks (Half*Dead) *Juno Hawkins (Half*Dead) *Peter Crawford (Half*Dead II) *Type M1-Atilla (Half*Dead)^ *Ralph Rollins (Flame of Fury) *Joanna Anderson (Flame of Fury) *Hwa Long (Flame of Fury) *Kay Rollins (Flame of Fury 2) *Shannon Aino-Rollins (Flame of Fury 2) *Ranzou Kirishima (FoF: Flame of Fury 3)^ *Berserk=Kay (Flame of Fury 4: Berserker's Rage)* *Kiyo Kamiya (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Hikaru Midorikawa - Brad Swaile *Twilight (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Satsuki Yukino - Erin Fitzgerald *Motoko Tsukagami (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Ryoka Yuzuki - Carrie Keranen *Count Godfried Dominus (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony)^ Yasunori Masutani - Crispin Freeman *Dawn (Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse) Akira Ishida - Yuri Lowenthal *Shiori Yumizuka (Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse) Noriko Shitaya - Cristina Valenzuela *Kira Kamiya (Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse)* Hikaru Midorikawa - Brad Swaile *Kenichi Asakaze (Onee-Sama! Kenichi no Kanpekina Romance no Dai Shippai) Daisuke Sakaguchi - Greg Ayres *Yukiko Miyano (Onee-Sama! Kenichi no Kanpekina Romance no Dai Shippai) *Mai Tachibana (Onee-Sama! Kenichi no Kanpekina Romance no Dai Shippai) *Misaki Hanamura (Onee-Sama! Kenichi no Kanpekina Romance no Dai Shippai) *Ed. D Axeman (Rockstar Heroes) *Smash (Rockstar Heroes) *The Flaming Man (Rockstar Heroes) *Eddie Wayland (Orange Soft x GameCom) Rikiya Koyama - *Hotaru Mikoto (Orange Soft x GameCom) Orange Soft DLC *Haytate Yamura (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) *Mia (Code Chronos) *Mr. X (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) *Ange (Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle) GameCom side *Jared Saurian (Epic Saga: The Video Game) *Beecanoe the Dry Bones (Epic Saga: The Video Game) *Genius Guy #445 (Epic Saga: The Video Game) *E.T.G. (Epic Saga: The Video Game) *Galactic Petey (Epic Saga: The Video Game) *Dark Guy (Epic Saga: The Video Game) *Lord Apocalypse (Epic Saga: The Video Game) *Penumbra the Sultan (Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption) *Dark Guy (Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emporer) *Belphegor (Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emporer) *Terios (Epic Saga: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare) *Sephira (Epic Saga: Those Who Fight) *Final Ouroboros (Epic Saga: The Video Game)^ *Shiroan (Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emporer)* *Jacob (Combat Park) *Saul (Combat Park) *Lea (Combat Park) *Sjaander (Combat Park) *Leon (Combat Park) *Alejandro (Combat Park) *Frejya (Combat Park) *Blackbeard (Combat Park) *Ogwrath (Combat Park) *William (Combat Park) *Voodoo (Combat Park)^ *Yuki no Hiro/Yun (Frontier Adventure) *Yuri no Hikari (Frontier Adventure) *Joker (Frontier Adventure) *Shinjitsu Senshi (Frontier Adventure) *Ryu Nagato (Eon) *Koki Hakusho (Eon) *Hayate Hakusho (Eon) *Janga no Eon (Eon) *Eiyu no Shinjitsu (Eon) *Gurel (Eon) *Weiss (Neo Vortex) *Bulk (Neo Vortex) *Paradog (Neo Vortex) *Sven (Neo Vortex) *Tidal (Neo Vortex) *Drown (Neo Vortex) *Tsunami (Neo Vortex) *Heddo (Heddo) *Mr. Simon (Heddo) *Jeiku (Heddo) *Fehc (Heddo) *Fireboy (Fireboy: The First Chapter) *Cyclone (Fireboy: The First Chapter) *Wombat (Fireboy: The First Chapter) *Lina Yakamoto (Orochi Breaker) *Mia Sazunara (Orochi Breaker) GameCom DLC *Mr. Bones (Epic Saga: The Video Game) *Webster (Combat Park) *Oceano (Neo Vortex) *Snickard (Zagodah) In-Verse side *Vanessa Luxaloss (The Adventures of Vanessa) Rina Sato - Michelle Ruff *Emily Fontaine (The Adventures of Vanessa) Mariko Suzuki - Laura Bailey *Jenny Thorndyke (The Adventures of Vanessa) Yuka Terasaki - G.K. Bowes *Sylvia Thorndyke (The Adventures of Vanessa) Kotono Mitsuishi - Kari Wahlgren *Sarah Nelson (The Adventures of Vanessa) Ayumi Tsuji - Hunter McKenzie-Austin *Jaden Luxaloss (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) Atsushi Abe - Yuri Lowenthal *Elise Luxaloss (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) Maaya Sakamoto - Veronica Taylor *Alaitz Friedman (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) Yui Horie - Tara Sands *Lumine and Tenebrae (The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light) *Mark O'Bryne (The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King) Yuuki Kaji - Micah Solusod *Kali Chrome (The Legend of Vanessa) Rina Sato - Michelle Ruff *Astral (The Legend of Vanessa) Masaki Terasoma - Matthew Mercer *Dr. Seth Einsteintin (The Adventures of Vanessa) Keiji Fujiwara - Steve Blum *Dark Kaiser (The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King)* Mariko Suzuki - Laura Bailey *Keith Laurent (Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm) Daisuke Ono - Crispin Freeman *Claire Edwards (Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm) Miyuki Sawashiro - Carrie Keranen *Aiden Spencer (Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm) Mariya Ise - Cherami Leigh *Eirian Gallagher (Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood) Tetsuya Kakihara - *Mireya Bagliore (Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood) Mie Sonozaki - Amanda Winn Lee *Raoul Giovanni (Re: Vengeance - White Knight) Tomokazu Seki - Doug Erholtz *Éclair "Némesis" Masters (Re: Vengeance - The Distant Last Battle)^ Miyuki Sawashiro - Carrie Keranen *Lancelot A. Spencer (Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul) Masakazu Morita - Grant George *Victoria Arcos (Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night) Atsuko Tanaka - Tara Platt *Shiroi (Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night) Kazuya Nakai - Troy Baker *Savio Edwards (Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm)^ Fumihiko Tachiki - Jamieson Price *Ba'al (Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night)^ Kenji Nomura - Michael McConnohie *Medea Raynard (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze) Chiwa Saitou - Cassandra Morris *Black Vision (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze) Tsuyoshi Koyama - J.B. Blanc *Jeanne Starling (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze) Chie Matsuura - Amanda C. Miller *Berserker (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze)^ Yuuji Kishi - Todd Haberkorn *Sienna Travers/Fancy Velour (Feast of the Black Strings) Yuko Goto - Carrie Savage *Blake Snider/Platinum Blaze (Feast of the Black Strings) Jun Fukuyama - Sam Riegel *Zelda 'Grizelda' Grizel/Sheena Marvelous (Feast of the Black Strings) Yuu Asakawa - Erin Fitzgerald *Gavin Albain/Saturn Ace (Feast of the Black Strings) Nobutoshi Canna - Kyle Hebert *Melody (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Nana Mizuki - Cristina Valenzuela *Jazz (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song/Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND) Ami Koshimizu - Lauren Landa *FEAST Comet (Feast of the Black Strings)^ *Valeria Lindbergh (VSRFX) Mitsuki Saiga - Karen Strassman *Claude Lindbergh (VSRFX) Yuuto Kazama - David Vincent *Elisa Delgado (VSRFX) Rie Tanaka - Julie Ann Taylor *Nagi Hisame (VSRFX) Yuuichi Nakamura - *Ran Howard (Fighter's Road - VSRFX2) Ryou Hirohashi - Stephanie Sheh *Allen Lindbergh (VSRFX3 - Allen's Revenge) Tomokazu Sugita - Dave Wittenberg *Kira Illas (VSRFX Origins) Houko Kuwashima - *Alexa Maxwell (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) Motoko Kumai - Kate Higgins / (Ignatius: - ) *Nathaniel Blade (Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack) Kenji Nojima - Josh Grelle *Alison Evans (Dream Revolution Final: New Game) Mayumi Shintani - Melissa Fahn *Ignis Vatra (Dream Revolution: Last Fire) Ryoutarou Okiayu - Patrick Seitz *Milo the Warrior (Devil's Eye) Romi Park - Erica Mendez *Death Slayer (Devil's Eye) Makoto Tsumura - Bryce Papenbrook *Haydee Chardin (Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos) Minori Chihara - Xanthe Huynh *Genesis (Arcana Warriors) Yumi Hara - Wendee Lee *Joker (Arcana Warriors) Fumiko Orikasa - Eden Riegel In-Verse DLC *Rainel Schulz (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) Nobuhiko Okamoto - Johnny Yong Bosch *Tate Moon (Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night) *Shawn Grizel (Feast of the Black Strings) *Lumina (In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story) Ayako Kawasumi - Original Characters *Ange (Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle) The guardian of Enerjia, an angelic fairy with the powers of light. *Kaos (Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle) The embodiment of all the sins of the world, a large cloud of darkness with a demon-like face. Stages Orange Soft *Wastelands (Code Chronos) **''All that remains after the fated battle. The Wastelands is set in a particularly devastated city. Rubble and wreckage can be seen in various places. *Moonlight Park (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) **''The darkness is nothing to be afraid of. ''The Park is set in a certain park in Taiyo CIty. Several lampposts add lighting to the stage. *Neo Colosseum (Flame of Fury 2) **''A battle of wills between two individuals starts here. ''The Colosseum is set in a wide, caged arena. A screen in the background can be seen, where the fight is reflected. The overall look is similar to that of a proffesional wrestling (preferably WWE events) *Tokiomi High School (Onee-Sama! Kenichi no Kanpekina Romance no Dai Shippai)) **''A school of learning and hard knocks. ''The Fight is set in the school grounds of Tokiomi High School. Several cherry blossom trees can be seen, with some of their leaves falling. Cameos of characters from Onee-sama! can be seen. *Riot Carnival Music Bar (Rockstar Heroes) **''Rock and roll in this pub of chaos. ''The Bar appears as a particularly chaotic pub, with a bevy of stereotypical rock concert goers in the background, shirtless and cheering for the music. Black Bart, Garth Phoenix's band, is playing music in the background. GameCom In-Verse *The Triangle Festival (The Adventures of Vanessa) **''Three colors Festival, three lights, but infinite hopes. The Battle is set Over a boat in the Triangle Festival, the fireworks, the dancers, and the people who holds lights are in Blue, Yellow and Red Colors. *Grandma's Toy House (Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell) **''This house represents Childhood and Free Spirit''. The House is basically a big sized version of a typical Toy House, Melanie Scarlet Blood and the other sequel characters, appear as a cameos. In Nemesis' boss case, it appears to be twilight. *Raven Crest Base (VSRFX) **''A Place for Heroes only in Title''. An hangar with computers, red chairs, and when the other minor characters hang out. (Cameos of Charlie, Haizea, Zephyra, Ryuu, etc.) *Concert Hall (The FEAST Saga) **''Battle of the Bands and Mecha are One in this Place''. A Concert Hall where the random bands perform, with an orchestra of music mixed with some modern instruments. *Ventura Road -Day/Night/Snow/Storm- (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze/Xtr.) **''The Fastest are the Mightiest''. The battle is set in front of the racing court, in where the race is set, an Announcer, known as Mr. MC, narrates the races as he narrates the battle. (Storm only is available in the Berserker Battle) *Macabre City/The Gate (Devil's Eye) **''Where only belongs to human Imagination''. Is your typical normal city, but there's an annomaly, there's a Huge Door in the Middle, resembling one of the final stages of the respective game. *Crystal Time (Dream Revolution Saga) **''Fallen from battle are Crystals''. A Place who's full of unbreakable crystals resembling statues or people, two in fact, are pretty similar to Alexa's alter Ignatius and Dynamo's alter Lightning Bolt. *Martin Empire (New Ver.) (Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata) **''The Empire of Darkness''. The Stage is set on the house's center in a party. In where kid Celina, Ferdinand and Eric are observing the battle set in cushions alongside other party guests who are dancing or either observing. When Savio is fighting only Domenico and his guards appear. *The Circus (The Dynamite Circus Bros.) **''Two Faced Maniac Circus''. The Fight is centered in a stereotypical circus. With all the members of the Dynamite Brothers doing their presentations. *Skyscraper Crown (Project BREAK-OUT!) boss stage except Berserker, Nemesis and Savio. **''unidentified''. The Place is a simple skyscraper at first, but changes depending of the boss who the player faces. Burning (Ba'al), Inside of a clock (FEAST Comet), The Laboratory (S. Einsteintin and Dark Kaiser). Special Team Formations Orange Soft GameCon In-Verse Trio *Vanessa, Emily and Sarah: The three Legendary Sorceresses. Pairs *Alexa and Ignis: Mother and Son. *Keith and Claire: The butler and the Princess. *Ran and Valeria: Tiger and Dragon. *Sienna and Blake: The Ragnarok duo. *Medea and Jeanne: Racing rookies. *Joker and Genesis: Fool and Judgment. *Jazz and Mireya: Grim reapers. *Valeria and Claude: Lindbergh siblings team. *Lancelot and Blake: Musicians. *Milo and Death Slayer: Bein' Friends. *Vanessa and Kali: Same girl, different timelines. *Jenny and Sylvia: Thorndyke Sisters Team. *Lumina and Victoria: Mature Girls. *Emily and Elisa: The Word of Law. *Black Vision and Gavin: Mentors 1. *Zelda and Shawn: Grayson Bros. *Allen and Astral: Mentors 2. *Shiroi and Tate: Lone Wolves. *Nemesis and Claire: Angel and Devil. *Blade and Alison: The Counter-Attack. *Elise and Jaden: Luxaloss Bros. *Blake and Jazz: Snider Bros. *Medea and Berserker: Stranged. More to come. Trivia *The song in the game's intro is Goodbye by American rock band SR-71. The song was originally released in 2002 as part of their second album Tomorrow. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighitng Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Zeo Games Category:GigaCom Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Game Ideas Category:Game ideas Category:VG Ideas Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Game Category:Arcade games Category:Arcade Category:GigaCom Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 games Category:Ps4 Category:Ps4 games Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:XBOX One Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Playstation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:PlayStation Vita Gamez Category:PS Vita Games Category:Ps vita Category:Ps vita games Category:GameCom Category:Orange Soft Category:Crossover Category:PC Games Category:Sonikku Aensland